Laban na kung Laban!
by ang3Lix
Summary: “ Eh kung ganun lang naman ang tingin mo sa kakayahan ko, labanan mo ko.” Siyang hamon ni Sasuke, “ Para mapatunayan ko na puro kasinungalingan yang sinasabi mo.” Si Sakura naman ang ngumiti. “ Sige ba.”


**Official disclaimer ng buong story: **Ei pips! Ang3Lix po ito, at your service! Itinatry ko lang kasing gumawa ng one shot na purely filipino... kaso sa tingin ko may halong english parin to... so, sorry sa mao-offend ko sa mga taglish words na makikita sa text na to! Sanay kasi ako sa english eh! Para sa inyo to, mga kababayan! Rock on/m/

**Summary: **" Eh kung ganun lang naman ang tingin mo sa kakayahan ko, labanan mo ko." Siyang hamon ni Sasuke, " Para mapatunayan ko na puro kasinungalingan yang sinasabi mo." Si Sakura naman ang ngumiti. " Sige ba."

* * *

**Laban na kung Laban!**

By: ang3Lix

* * *

_Patay! Nahuli na!_

" Ikaw!" siyang nakatayo na magisa sa gitna ng kalye ay sumigaw ng galit, " Magpakita ka na sakin! Alam mo bang nakakabuwisit ang mga taong ususero, ha!"

Ang kanyang isang kamay ay dahan-dahang lumapit sa maliit na lalagyan na nakakabit sa kanyang binti. Madali niyang naramdaman ang malamig na hawakan ng kanyang kunai.

_Nakakainis! Araw-araw nalang ganito! Hindi ba sila titigil sa kakahabol! _

" Ayaw mo talagang lumabas ah! Sige... kung ayaw mo, ako nalang ang magpapalabas sayo!"

Agad niyang binato ang kunai sa direkson ng punong nakatayo malapit-lapit sa kanya, kung saan kumapit ito sa isang tangkay. Alam naman niyang hindi siya makakatama ng kung sino, dahil ginawa niya lang yon upang mapalabas ang nagmamanman sa kanya.

Sa wakas, narinig din niya ang mahinang padyak ng isang pares ng ninja sandals sa batong daan. Humigpit ang hawak niya sa nagiisang plastic bag na naiuwi niya galing sa bahay ng mga Hyuuga.

" Ano? Akala ko ba gusto mo kong magpakita?" ang sabi ng lalaking nakatayo sa harap niya, " Ba't di ka magsalita?"

Parang gusto nang magliyab ng mga mata ni Sakura. Sa lahat ba naman ng tao, ito pa talagang kinamumuhian niyang todo ang nagpakita sa kanya! Bakit, galit ba sa kanya ang Diyos! Mabait naman siya kay Naruto ah... bestfriend pa nga niya yun eh! Pero bakit kaya masyado siyang pinarurusahan!

" Sasuke, isa ka talagang walang hiyang gago..."

----

Dumungaw sa labas ng kanyang bintana ang pinsan niya. Dati-rati, napakasungit niya, at malakas ang paniniwala sa kapangyarihan ng kapalaran habang siya na nakaupo sa sofa ay naniniwala lamang sa sarili niyang lakas at kapangyarihan. Masyado silang magkaiba, ngunit sa kabila ng lahat, sa iisang tao lamang sila napalapit ng husto: kay Sakura.

Kung si Hinata ang tatanungin, si Sakura ang nagiisang kaibigan niyang nakaunawa sa lahat ng bagay na nararanasan niya... isa pa doon ang matindi niyang "crush"... At magaling din siyang magbigay ng payo! Sino ba naman ang makaiisip na makukuha mong takutin si Neji sa pamamagitan ng isang kuting? Ayon kay Sakura...

_" Alam mo Hinata, alam ko ang nagiisang kahinaan ng mga ninja na katulad ni Neji at Sasuke!"_

At hindi niya akalain na tama ang teorya ng babaeng Haruno... talaga ngang matalino siya.

Pero pagdating sa pinsan niya, ibang usapan na yan! Madalas nang napapansin ni Hinata ang pasulyap-sulyap ni Neji habang sa kanilang paguusap. Madalas din niyang makita ang pula na namumuo sa pisngi ng Hyuuga genius habang nakikita niya si Sakura. Hindi siya maaaring magkamali ngayon! Sigurado si Hinata na mayroon si Neji kahit katiting na pagkagusto kay Sakura.

Ngumiti si Hinata. " Kuya Neji, wag ka nang magalala diyan, okay lang si Sakura."

Nagulat si Neji. Ginawa niya ang lahat upang maitago ang kanyang reaksyon. Matapos na umubo ng pangalawang beses, sabi niya, " Hindi ko alam ang pinagsasabi mo diyan, Prinsesa Hinata. Tinitingnan ko lang yung mga bata sa kalye."

Isang napakalaking pagkakamali, at kasinungalingan... dahil hinding-hindi magaaksaya ng panahon si Neji upang panoorin na makipaghabulan ang mga kahit sino man.

------

" Hmph. Ikaw lang pala." ang sabi ni Sakura. " Aalis na ko."

Aba... nakakaoffend yun ah! Hindi kaaya-aya sa pandinig ng Uchiha ang sinabi niyang yun... Lalo na dahil mahigit sa kalahati ng populasyon ng kababaihan sa Konoha ay debotado sa pagkatao ni Sasuke. Para bang pinukpok ni Sakura ng martilyo ang 'ego' ng natatanging Uchiha (maliban nalang sa kanyang sirang kapatid).

" A-anong sabi mo!" bitak-bitak ang mga salita ni Sasuke, pati ang kanyang dating mga matang walang katititing na emosyon ay nanlaki sa surpresa.

Ngunit ang kanyang mga salita ay walang epekto sa kanyang dating teammate. Patuloy parin siya sa paglalakad.

Hindi malaman ni Sasuke kung ano ang dahilan, ngunit may parte sa kanyang isipan na ayaw paalisin si Sakura. Marahil ay ilang beses nalang niya nakikita ang babae simula ng magtraining siya sa ilalim ng ikalimang Hokage. Pwuede rin dahil sa simpleng kagustuhan ni Sasuke na inisin ng todo si Sakura. Ngunit kahit ano mang dahilan ito, gusto at alam niya na kailangnan niyang patigilin ang kanyang dating teammate sa kanyang paglalakad.

Agad na lumabas ang mga salitang ito: " Ikaw, anong ginawa mo sa bahay ng mga Hyuuga?" and madaling tanong ni Sasuke.

Tumigil ng biglaan si Sakura.

Nang makita ng Uchiha na gumana ang kanyang plano, agad-agad nitong ipinagpatuloy ang pangaasar. " Hindi kita maintindihan, Sakura, alam mo ba 'yon? Tumigil ka nga sa kakahabol sakin, pero bumubuntot ka naman ngayon sa walang matang Neji na 'yan. Nakakarindi ka."

" Ang masnakakarindi diyan sa sinasabi mo ay ikaw!" ang galit na boses ni Haruno sakura ang sumalubong sa kanyang pandinig. " Ni wala akong ginagawang kinamumuhian mo, bakit bigla ka nalang magagalit nang ganyan!"

Ang dating walang emosyong mga mata ng genius na Uchiha ay bilgang nagpakita ng nerbyos. " A-ano.. Eh bakit ba! Ayun naman talaga ang tingin ko, at wala kang karapatan na pagsabihan ako."

Tumaas ng husto ang isang kilay ni Sakura. " Eh kung wala akong karapatan na kasuklaman yang desisyon mo, edi wag mo na ding pakialaman ang buhay ko! Ano ba sa'yo kung pumupunta ako sa bahay ng mga Hyuuga? Humiram lang ako ng scroll kay Neji, may mali ba doon?"

Ngumiti si Sasuke. Biglang ninerbyos si Sakura, dahil and mga ngiti ni Sasuke ay yung mga tipong panakot ng daga. Katakot-takot at walang bakas ng pagiging masaya. " Ah, ito ba yun?" Binunot ni Sasuke ang scroll sa loob ng kanyang bulsa.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sakura. " Paano mo nakuha yan?"

Ngumiti ng pakutya si Sasuke. Sa totoo lang, isa pang ngiti ng Uchiha ay mapipilitan na si Sakura'ng ilublob ang mukha niya sa kung saan man. " Mabilis lang talaga ako."

Sumimangot si Sakura sa pagyayabang ng kanyang dating teammate. " Ang yabang mo talaga. Wala ka naman talagang binatbat!"

" Eh kung ganun lang naman ang tingin mo sa kakayahan ko, labanan mo ko." Siyang hamon ni Sasuke, " Para mapatunayan ko na puro kasinungalingan yang sinasabi mo."

Si Sakura naman ang ngumiti. " Sige ba."

**End of chapter 1**

Konting hinaty nalang! Heehee..


End file.
